


17 and life

by altarias (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Gen, bros being bros, do people even look at the tags for things other than aus, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/altarias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it didn’t happen all the time, but often enough that he already knew without asking what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	17 and life

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write my brotp without it being shippy and i think i failed a bit but aaaaa i'm still v glad about this, it's the first thing i've written in a while that i actually like _(┐「ε:)_
> 
> idk the title doesn't r have anything to do with anything either so \o/

it was monday evening and all iwaizumi wanted to do was finish up some homework and go to sleep early for tuesday’s morning practice, but he knew the moment his bedroom door opened that that probably wasn’t going to happen.

his desk faced away from the door, but there was really only one person who ever came in without knocking. “haven’t you ever heard of knocking before entering, oikawa?”

”eh? but i thought you were always happy to see me, iwa-chan?” oikawa fell back onto iwaizumi’s bed. “i brought over some volleyball videos.”

iwaizumi sighed, closing his books. it didn’t happen all the time, but often enough that he already knew without asking what happened. “i’ll go grab some food. you can go ahead and start the first one.”

he didn’t bother waiting for a response before heading towards the kitchen. he knew oikawa would’ve started without him either way.  iwaizumi didn’t grab much food either, it probably wouldn’t be eaten much as usual.

when he got back to the room, oikawa was sitting up, pillow in his lap and definitely made it seem like he was actually focused on the volleyball match. iwaizumi knew better though. 

flopping down next to oikawa with a bag of chips and a couple of drinks, iwaizumi made himself comfortable before diving in.

"what was the reason this time?"

"didn’t pay enough attention to her. too absorbed in volleyball. the usual."

"she was pretty cute, but you’re practically already married to volleyball."

"iwa-chan, don’t make it sound so gross…"

"you know what i meant, dumbass."

iwaizumi doesn’t know how many times this conversations repeated itself, but he’s sure there’s plenty more to come considering his best friend’s popularity. 

there was a real smile on oikawa’s face, but only for a moment before it was replaced with one of the one’s iwaizumi wanted to punch off of his face, the ones where he immediately know’s something stupid is going to be said.

"are you saying you wanna marry me, iwa-chan?" 

grabbing a pillow, iwaizumi whacked it hard against oikawa’s face. “LIKE HELL I WANT TO, DUMBASS OIKAWA!”

for a second, iwaizumi thought he might’ve hit oikawa too hard, but the laughter built up slowly before oikawa was laying there laughing. iwaizumi tried to resist the contagiousness of his laughter, but he caved, the melancholy atmosphere around oikawa disappearing quickly.

as the laughter died down, oikawa looked over to iwaizumi, another real smile on his face, lasting longer this time.

"thank you, iwa-chan."

feeling a bit embarrassed, iwaizumi pushed another pillow into oikawa’s face. “don’t thank me, dumbass!”

"is dumbass the only insult you know?"

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
